Unexpected Consequences
by The Writer Girl - 2323
Summary: An OOC One shot I randomly thought of. M for language. Contains a possessive/raging Edward and a confident/emotional Bella. Very OOC! Edward and Bella get in a fight and Edward goes a little too far...


**This is just a weird one shot I thought of one day… I don't think this will continue because I'm not into writing on here anymore. I didn't want to make it into a full book, so I borrow S. Meyer's characters and made Bella confident and Edward a little (a lot) possessive. **

**BPOV**

I knew the moment Mike Newton walked up to me I should have turned the other way. I should have said I had a husband with a child on the way and I couldn't date him; nor did I want to.

We, Edward and I, were attending the hospital charity event. Formal and classy, I got all dressed up in my unusual attire. I wore a gorgeous, blue, one shoulder, chiffon dress with beading around the middle and a pair of dark blue heels. I put on my most expensive diamond earrings Edward bought me for our one year anniversary and a diamond bracelet to match. My hair was curled and some of it was pulled back into a diamond clip.

Of course, Edward was worried that guys would be all over me. He was the jealous type, possessive, but not aggressive. He kept an eye on me, but wasn't over bearing. He had never hit me and was always the nicest guy in the world to me. I loved him with all my heart and I was ecstatic for our baby to arrive. I hadn't told him yet, but I hoped he would be excited too.

Edward and I met at the hospital during his residency. He was cocky and in need of an attitude adjustment and I was confident, but flighty and needed someone to tie me down. I was just starting out as a nurse and worked the night shift, same as him. He stopped by my desk often to get his patients' info and we made casual conversation. He tended to be himself and when I put him on his place about being a jackass, he backed off some.

When we had first met, I was dating my longtime friend Jacob Black. I didn't think it was anything serious, but that's when I noticed Edward's possessive side. Jacob came to pick me up from the hospital one day and Edward caught sight of him at the front desk and immediately came over to scold me for dealing with personal matters on the job. I could see the fury in his eyes and it was clearly not from dealing with personal things.

The next morning, Edward pointedly ignored me, going out of his way to pick up his needed files from another nurse. I eventually caught on that he was pissed and I made sure to be there the next time he came to the desk. I held the filed with me and made him talk to me to get them. After a while, he gave up on being immature and agreed we talk about our feelings for each other.

That day on our lunch date, Edward and I shared our first kiss and believe me; it was passionate and hot, leaving us both breathless. I broke up with Jake that night.

Three months later, Edward proposed and I said yes. We made love for the first time together that night and it was amazing. Then 8 months after that, we got married; A small backyard wedding at his parent's mansion. I bought a white dress and he rented a tux, my bridesmaids and his groomsmen being his brothers and their wives. We had been happily married ever since, with many fights throughout the years, but never any ones serious enough for us to sleep apart.

Once we had arrived at the chief of staff's estate, Edward immediately took up conversation with some of his colleagues and I got bored quickly. I kissed his cheek and went over to the bar to get some water for me and a glass of champagne for him. I knew what Edward was like at these events; all business, which didn't bother me in the slightest. He showed me off when needed and then I stood by his side, chatting with the colleagues wives.

At the bar, as I waited for my water and Edward's champagne, Michael Newton, my worst nightmare in high school and personal hell ever since, strolled up beside me and tried to make conversation.

"Hello, Bella. You look lovely this evening." I looked over to him and noticed that his tux was way too short, showing a sliver of his bony ankles. He smelled like smoke and booze, making me incredibly nauseous.

"Hello, Mike." I said, trying to smile, but making it a grimace instead.

The water and champagne arrived in front of me, but before I could grab it, Mike started talking and although I was bold enough to tell him to fuck off I still didn't want to be rude at such a nice party.

"Who are you here with, Bella?" He asked, sitting on a stool next to me. He was leaning a little too close for comfort and I was almost afraid for him when I thought about Edward seeing him beside me.

"I'm with my husband." I said, picking up the glasses off the counter, trying to make my escape, but he just wouldn't allow it.

"How lovely," He faked a smile. "He seems to be preoccupied at the moment, why don't you just stay here with me for a while?"

I looked over at Edward, whose arm was currently being infected by Tanya Denali, another nurse at the hospital. He was smiling and she was laughing and my temper flared as I watched him make no move to remove her hand. I was about to march over there and tell the skank to go to hell, but realized that would make a scene. So, I decided against my better judgment to get back at Edward by talking and laughing with Mike Newton.

An hour at the most passed and Edward had yet to come over, but I had looked back to see him glancing over his colleagues shoulders at Mike and me with a look that could kill.

Finally, I felt a hand grip my arm and looked up to see Edward's blazing green eyes. "Mike." He greeted through clenched teeth.

"Hello, Edward." Mike smiled in satisfaction at seeing him angry.

"Bella, I believe it's time to go home now." He didn't look at me. By now the water was gone and the champagne was taken back by the bartender.

I got up without a word and followed Edward out to his silver Volvo. His posture was tense and his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. We speeded all the way home and I just sat back, smirking at him the entire time.

As soon as the front door of the house shut, Edward ripped his tie off and looked like he was going to punch something. "What is wrong with you?" I asked with an attitude.

"What is wrong with _me_? What is wrong with _you_, Isabella?" Oh shit, he never uses my name in fights. What really is wrong with him tonight?

"What the fuck are you talking about, Edward?" I raised my voice. He tore off his jacket and tie and threw them over the couch. I slid off my heels and placed them by the stairs for the time being.

"You seemed pretty comfortable with Mike Newton tonight. While I was with all of my partners, you were over the snuggling up with him!" He raised his voice higher than mine.

"I went to get you a drink and he showed up! You think I wanted to talk to him? Calm down!"

"Calm down? I'm calm. I'm just trying to understand when the fucking inner whore in my wife came out."

Oh, that was not called for. It was on. "Whore? You call me a whore? Well, then maybe I should have just cheated on you and let Mike Newton fuck me and get me pregnant instead of you then!" I said in a vicious voice.

Edward's eyes were darker than I had ever seen them and I knew he didn't catch the slip up of my being pregnant. I didn't have time to register his hand come up before it connected with my face, making me stumble backwards. My hand came up to my cheek and tears swarmed in my eyes, I saw Edward sag, realizing what he had just done.

"Bell…" He stepped closer and I stepped away.

"Don't. Don't you dare touch me again!" I released a sob and ran up the stairs to our bedroom. I slammed the door and locked it, sobbing. Edward had never hit me, never. He never even grabbed my arm forcefully. Our fights were usually about his being jealous, but were never this serious.

I collapsed on the bed, my head in my head, letting out gut wrenching sobs. I heard footsteps on the stairs and then banging on the door.

"Bella! Bella, please, baby, I'm so sorry! God, what have I done?" He sounded broken. Him. Like he's the one that should feel pain. "Bella, please open the door." He pleaded in a whisper. I could the strain in his voice, trying to hold back a sob.

I quickly ripped off my dress and threw it in the closet then ran into the bathroom. I knew he would eventually remember that our room door had a key to it and it would only take him a second to find it when he realized. I stood in front of the sink. Lin the mirror, I noticed my stomach starting to protrude slightly. I hadn't realized I was getting that big.

I found I was pregnant about a week ago and still hadn't told Edward. I had already been 4 months along with no signs of the pregnancy yet. Now, I noticed the stretching in my abdomen.

No way in hell would I keep this from Edward. I loved him with all my heart and though his temper was way out of control, I wasn't going to let a little slap end our marriage. I was probably being a little soft on him when I really should have left this house and went straight to his sister Alice's house.

The faint click of the bedroom door told me Edward had found the key and was now entering the room. The chase would go on forever until I eventually gave up and came out because there was no chance of me sleeping in the bathroom. So, in my bra and underwear, I opened the bathroom door, not bothering with my face being red, puffy, and tear streaked. It hurt Edward to see me cry or hurt in any way and I felt he needed to suffer.

His eyes widened as I stepped out, raking over my body. They landed on my slightly protruding stomach and narrowed. He was probably thinking I just gained some weight, which wouldn't bother him at all. Forgetting him and his staring, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a tank top. I glanced at him every now and then and he looked like he was dealing with a ticking, time bomb.

Edward walked a little closer and blocked me against the wall. He ran his fingers down the side of my face and I looked away. My sleep pants and my tank top were still hanging in my hand awkwardly and I moved them to try and cover myself. Edward tilted his face towards mine and tried to kiss me. I almost let him when his lips touch mine, but pushed him away with tears in my eyes.

"I can't, Edward. I can't!" The tears escaped me and Edward pulled me into his chest. I kept my body at a small distance and rested my forehead against his chest as I started sobbing again.

I normally wouldn't cry. I was a strong, independent woman and didn't cry easily. But, of course, with the heightened emotions with my pregnancy I was more crying prone. Edward always coddled me when I did cry and I hated it because I felt weak, like I couldn't take care of myself.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. God, I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you." I felt wetness on my head and I could tell he was crying.

"I need to put my clothes on, please." I said, quiet and pathetic. He moved away from me and I put my legs in my pants then started to pull them up.

What I forgot to realize was that I had the drawstring on my pants tied tightly because they had been really big before. Though, now, they were way too tight and I couldn't get it above my bulging stomach. I snapped my head up to meet Edward's eyes, knowing he would be staring at me. He looked confused.

I started to cry again, putting my face in my hands and letting my pants fall to the ground. Edward immediately ran over to me and hugged me.

"Honey, everyone gains weight sometimes… It's okay." Edward tried to soothe me, but in reality, my emotions made me angry at him for being so fucking naïve.

"Gain weight? You're saying I've gotten fatter? I work out all the time, are you fucking stupid?" I shoved him away from me, my tears still leaking angrily out of my eyes. "I fucking pregnant, dumbass!" Then started another round of crying.

I hadn't wanted to tell him this way. I wanted to do something romantic and with what had happened tonight, this was clearly not romantic in any way.

"Fuck…" Edward said, running his hand through his hair roughly.

"Fuck is all you can say? Well, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yelled punching his chest. "You don't care, why should I? Maybe we can just get an abortion! Or maybe give it away! Yeah, that's it! Is that what you want to do?" I was screaming at him and hitting him and he was taking it without complaint.

"You _know _that is not what I meant, Bella!" He said loudly. I stopped hitting him and went to sit down on the bed. I was crying slightly.

"I don't want to fight anymore…" I whispered, my voice hoarse from sobbing and screaming. "I want to be happy about this baby and I don't want us to be so jealous all of the time. We can never go to dinner or do anything special because if someone from across the room even glances at us, it starts a fight and I'm _sick _of it!"

Edward's face completely softened from its hard expression and he walked over to me, sitting on the bed. "I know, Bella. We'll try to do better-"

"No! We can't try anything, Edward! We've had this fight over and over! We need couple's counseling!" He tried to speak. "NO! I won't let you talk me out of it again. We need it, Edward and if you won't go, I will and nothing, besides the baby, will stop me from not coming back until you get help too." My voice was dangerously low and threatening. He knew I was serious.

"For you and our unborn child, I'll do it. Just don't leave me, Bella. I just couldn't stand it." I hugged him.

He kicked off his shoes and we laid down still holding each other. Edward and I's relationship was fucked up sometimes, but as long as he agreed to get help, I could stay in it as long as I lived. No matter what, we would raise our child together and be happy doing it. No jealous outrages or hitting. Just us.

**8 MONTHS LATER**

"Edward! It hurts!" I screamed, sobbing. I was in unbelievable pain and the drugs didn't seem to be helping at all.

"I know, baby, I know. Just think of what comes from this, our little girls. You can do this." He held my hand as another contraction rocked through me.

On my fifth month doctor appointment, Edward found out that we were having twins. Two girls. We were both ecstatic and couldn't wait. We bought tons of stuff, including everyone else, especially Alice, who was just as overbearing as always.

Now, though, I wasn't so sure I could go through with this. I was trying so hard to pull through, but the pain was too much and I felt like I could die.

"Okay, Bella." My doctor said. "It's time to start pushing. On the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can."

"And…PUSH!"

Over the next two hours I pushed like crazy and was sweating like a pig. The outcome_ was _fantastic though. Our beautiful daughters, Olivia and Juliana, were brought into the world at 2:20 AM.

Olivia weighed in first at 5 pounds 6 ounces with Edward's wild hair style and color. Her eyes were yet to be determined as she was still developing her eye color. Juliana was next at 5 pounds 3 ounces also with Edward's hair style and color. I hoped at least one of my children would have one of my features.

"You did great, baby." Edward kissed my head and ran his fingers over both the babies' small tuffs of hair.

I didn't reply to him and just grabbed his shirt to kiss him. He kissed me back eagerly and we made out for about 10 minutes before the nurse came in to teach me how to breastfeed.

I had everything I could ever want. A great husband, two adorable daughters, and a great life. I couldn't imagine anything being better. Life is good.

**Yeah, I know weird right? Just thought of it out of nowhere. Hope you liked it! BELLA'S DRESS AND STUFF ON MY PROFILE!–Shalaina.**

**P.S. This is just a onetime thing! Expect nothing else!**


End file.
